Emosi Penuh Warna
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: "Jika emosi diandaikan sebagai warna, ketika kau mencampur warna-warna yang berbeda maka kau akan menemukan warna yang baru, karena itu warna itu jumlahnya tak terhitung, sama seperti emosi," kata Sai. Fanfic untuk event Heart Monochrome. RnR please!


Fanfic untuk event SaiSaku, Heart Monochrome (btw, yang ngusulin namanya aku lho *plak).

Selamat menikmati

Warning: Canon, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: ah, serius deh aku ini bukan Masashi Kishimoto, sensei~ aku pinjem charanya bentar ya! *dilempar G-pen

"_Jika emosi diandaikan sebagai warna, ketika kau mencampur warna-warna yang berbeda maka kau akan menemukan warna yang baru, karena itu warna itu jumlahnya tak terhitung, sama seperti emosi."_

_Qutoe from Sai (bikinan sendiri)._

* * *

**Emosi Penuh Warna**

Hari libur adalah hari dimana seseorang beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitasnya sehari-hari, karena semua manusia pasti memiliki titik jenuh. Bahkan untuk ninja sekali pun. Sekuat apapun ninja, jika terus menerus menerima misi tanpa istirahat, lama-lama badan dan mentalnya bisa terkoyak. Karena itu mereka juga memiliki hari libur, meski tidak sebanyak orang pada umumnya.

Dan di hari libur yang cerah ini, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersantai dan pergi ke toko buku. Mungkin di sana ia bisa menemukan buku medis terbaru atau sekedar novel cinta.

Tak banyak ninja yang suka membaca, namun Sakura cukup suka membaca. Meski akhir-akhir ini yang sering dikunjunginya adalah perpustakaan, karena pengaruh seseorang, tapi ia juga ingin menambah koleksi buku di kamarnya.

Saat memasuki toko yang lumayan sepi, Sakura segera mampir ke bagian buku kesehatan. Yang namanya ninja medis itu harus selalu belajar sampa mati, karena yang namanya medis akan selalu berkembang dan berubah seiring perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan.

Kesannya menyebalkan memang, tapi itu ada benarnya juga.

Namun, Sakura tidak begitu suka mempelajari medis dengan membaca, ia lebih suka langsung praktek atau diajari. Begitu lebih masuk, jika bukan karena keharusan ia tak akan mau membaca buku medis yang saking beratnya ia yakin buku itu bisa digunakan sebagai senjata karena kalau dilempar ke kepala seseorang pasti langsung gegar otak.

Ia pun segera beralih ke bagian novel. Kalau novel biasanya Sakura bersedia membaca novel apapun selama ceritanya bagus, kecuali novel mesum tentunya. Ketika asik memilih novel, ia melihat sosok hitam di salah satu sudut toko.

Bukan gagak, bukan bayangan, juga bukan mati lampu, tapi sosok hitam itu dengan cepat dikenali Sakura sebagai teman satu timnya.

Sai.

Sense Sai soal baju memang sedikit aneh, kalau sedang misi ia pakai baju dengan pusar yang terlihat, kalau sedang libur ia pakai baju yang menutupi hampir semua kulitnya. Terus, meski sudah jelas kalau warna rambut dan matanya itu hitam pekat, ia tak keberatan memaka pakaian serba hitam dari atas sampai bawah. Bukan apa-apa sih, hampir semua ninja punya selera sense berpakaian yang buruk, salah satunya Naruto pecinta oranye ngejreng yang terbalik dengan ninja yang umumnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tanpa ragu, Sakura menghampiri Sai.

Jujur saja, Sai adalah satu-satunya teman Sakura yang paling susah dipahami. Bahkan senyentrik apapun Lee, Sakura masih bisa paham. Neji, Sasuke, ataupun Naruto, Sakura bisa paham, terima kasih karena di medis juga ia belajar ilmu kejiwaan.

Tapi, kalau Sai?

Sampai sekarang banyak hal yang tidak bisa Sakura mengerti dari diri Sai.

Bahkan Sai sendiri pun mungkin tidak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh orang yang memusingkan.

"Sai, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Yang diajak bicara segera menoleh. Ia tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, Sakura menahan rasa untuk menonjok teman setimnya itu. Ia tidak keberatan melukai Sai, tapi ia tidak mau menghancurkan toko dan diminta ganti rugi.

"Aku sedang belanja peralatan melukis," jawab Sai. Oh, Sakura baru sadar kalau dirinya sedang berada di depan rak yang penuh dengan peralatan melukis mulai dari kuas berbagai ukuran, cat berbagai warna sampai hal-hal lain yang tak ia mengerti.

Di tangan Sai terdapat sebuah kanvas, buku sketsa, beberapa kuas, sebotol tinta dan sebuah pensil.

"Kau tidak beli cat warna, Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang ingin menggambar hitam putih saja," jawab Sai. Sakura mengangguk. Sai memang lebih sering menggambar dengan warna hitam putih, meski tanpa warna, tetap saja hasilnya bagus.

"Tapi mending beli sekalian saja sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu beli lagi nanti," kata Sakura memberi saran.

Sai tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengambil sekotak cat warna. "Iya juga ya...," gumamnya.

"Apa bedanya cat air dengan minyak?" tanya Sakura, sedikit pangling melihat perbedaan harga cat air dan minyak yang cukup jauh.

"Cat minyak warnanya lebih solid, hasilnya lebih keras dan bagus, kalau cat air warnanya agak pudar dan basah. Tapi, cat air lebih cepat kering, kalau cat minyak lebih lama keringnya," jelas Sai. Yang ada di tangannya sekarang adalah cat air.

Sakura mengangguk, benar-benar seperti 'dunia yang tidak ia ketahui'. Ia memang tidak pernah mencoba melukis, paling dulu ia pernah menggambar dengan pensil warna dan krayon.

"Kalau kau biasanya pakai yang mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku bisa pakai keduanya, tergantung situasinya, aku biasanya pilih cat air karena akan lebih cepat selesai," jawab Sai. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

Meski Sai itu kadang aneh, tanpa emosi dan menyebalkan, tapi untuk melukis, ia memang kelihatan agak beda. Bagaimana Sakura menjelaskannya...seperti lebih 'hidup'.

IoI

Pada akhirnya, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sai hari itu. Sang ninja pelukis tak keberatan, mungkin seperti biasa, ia bisa belajar satu dua hal tentang emosi dari Sakura lagi. Sakura juga cukup puas, karena Sai adalah orang yang tak berisik dan tenang jadi ia yakin ia bisa membaca novel yang baru ia beli dengan tentram.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah danau yang sepi, pemandangannya indah dan tempatnya sunyi. Cocok untuk membaca dan melukis.

Sai segera menyiapkan peralatan melukisnya sementara Sakura segera membuka bukunya.

Ketika Sai mulai menggambar, Sakura tenggelam dalam novel yang ia baca.

Masing-masing dari mereka tak keberatan dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Mereka tenggelam dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Meski akhirnya karena penasaran, Sakura sesekali mengintip apa yang digambar Sai.

Gambar Sai bisa bermacam-macam, mulai dari abstrak sampai pemandangan. Sai tak pernah memberi judul ataupun tahu kenapa ia menggambar sesuatu.

Tapi sebagai ninja medis yang sudah mendalami kejiwaan, Sakura tahu itu tidak benar.

Ketika seseorang membuat suatu karya, apa yang ada di dalam hatiny akan tertuang dalam karya tersebut. Bahkan ia bisa membaca kepribadian seseorang hanya dari tanda tangannya saja. Apalagi lukisan, mungkin lukisan yang digambar Sai akan bercerita lebih banyak daripada mulut Sai sendiri.

Lagi-lagi, yang digambar Sai adalah gambar abstrak.

Seluruh kanvas penuh dengan garis meliuk-liuk, berputar, bertabrakan satu sama lain, namun anehnya, tetap terlihat indah.

Apa yang Sai ingin gambarkan? Apa yang sebenarnya Sai ingin sampaikan lewat lukisan itu? Sayangnya, Sakura bukanlah pakar kejiwaan, ia tidak sepandai itu, meski sedikit-sedikit ia masih mengerti arti lukisan itu, tapi ia tidak mengerti semuanya.

Sakura bergeser tempat, mendekati Sai yang duduk tanpa bicara dan mata terfokus pada kanvas di depannya.

Percuma bila Sakura bertanya pada Sai sebenarnya apa yang ia gambar. Ia yakin Sa sendiri pun tak akan tahu.

Karena itu Sakura hanya menatap lukisan Sai baik-baik.

Sekilas, ia bisa merasakan adanya rasa 'bingung', lalu garis yang bertarbrakan menggambarkan rasa 'kontra', kemudian garis yang menjauh dan tipis seperti rasa 'sepi'.

Hebat, semuanya perasaan negatif.

Ia melirik Sai yang menggambar tanpa ekspresi.

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati ninja itu?

Benarkah semuanya 'kosong'?

Sakura tak percaya. Manusia tak akan bisa beraktivitas jika tak memiliki hati. Apalagi melukis?

Sakura yakin Sai hanya memendam jauh hatinya kemudian kesulitan mengidentifikasi perasaan yang ia rasakan.

Selesai menggambar sketsa, Sai mulai mewarnai.

Dengan warna hitam.

Seperti lukisan tradisional, meski Sakura tak pernah melihat lukisan tradisional yang abstrak.

Kontras hitam dan putihnya bagus, tapi terkesan 'kosong'.

Ini kah yang dirasakan Sai saat ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi warna lain?" tanya Sakura, akhirnya tak sanggup untuk tidak bertanya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin memberi warna," jawab Sai, hanya membuat Sakura makin bingung.

"Kenapa? Kan lebih indah kalau penuh warna," kata Sakura lagi.

Tangan Sai yang tengah melukis berhenti, kemudian ia menatap Sakura. Sejenak, Sakura bisa melihat betapa kosongnya mata hitam kelam itu. Seakan dibalik dirinya, Sai benar-benar tak memiliki apa-apa. Tapi kemudian Sai tersenyum palsu, seakan untuk menutupi semua itu.

"Melukis dengan warna itu sulit, kadang susah sekali menemukan warna yang sesuai dengan harapan," jelas Sai, ia mengambil sekotak cat air yang tad ia beli.

Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah daun yang jatuh dari pohon, Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Warna apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sai. Ia mengacungkan selembar daun yang masih cukup segar itu di depan wajah Sakura.

"Hijau," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Benarkah? Tak ada warna lain?" tanya Sai lagi.

Sakura memandang daun itu lekat-lekat. Itu cuma daun biasa yang berwarna hijau.

"Tak ada," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Bagian yang terkena cahaya matahari mengkilap menjadi hijau muda, sedangkan bagian yang melengkung menjadi hijau tua, lalu ada tulang-tulang daun dengan hijau yang lebih gelap, kemudian di pinggirnya ada sedikit warna kuning yang perlahan menyatu dengan warna hijau, lalu tangkainya sendiri berwarna hijau kecoklatan...dan masih banyak warna lainnya."

Mulut Sakura hampir menganga. Ia mencoba melihat lebih jelas lagi dan mengerti apa yang baru Sai jelaskan. Benar, banyak warna hanya pada satu daun itu.

"Sulit untuk mendapatkan semua warna ini seperti aslinya, pada akhirnya selalu saja di luar harapan," jawab Sai.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau warna kuning dan biru dicampur akan mendapatkan warna hijau, tapi kalau takarannya diubah, warna hijau yang dihasilkan pun berbeda," tambah Sai lagi.

"Aku baru tahu yang seperti itu...," kata Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum padanya, lagi-lagi senyum palsu.

"Jika emosi diandaikan sebagai warna, ketika kau mencampur warna-warna yang berbeda maka kau akan menemukan warna yang baru, karena itu warna itu jumlahnya tak terhitung, sama seperti emosi," kata Sai.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya.

"Tangis dan tawa bila disatukan akan menjadi tangis bahagia dan sebagainya...aku mengerti konsepnya, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti artinya," kata Sai.

"Kalau kau belajar perlahan, kau pasti bisa mengerti Sai...," hibur Sakura. Karena itukah Sai tidak mau melukis dengan warna? Karena warna mengingatkannya pada emosi?

"Setiap orang memiliki banyak warna, beragam emosi, tapi kalau aku...," kata-kata Sai terputus.

Ia menatap kanvas yang ada di depannya. Sakura ikut melihatnya.

Cuma ada hitam dan putih.

"Rasanya ketika aku mencoba menambahkan warna lain, hasilnya selalu jauh dari harapan," tambah Sai.

Artinya ketika ia mencoba mempelajari emosi, apa yang ia mengerti selalu meleset dari yang sebenarnya? Pikir Sakura mencoba mengartikan perkataan Sai.

"Hitam dan putih...apa boleh buat ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

Sakura rasanya ingin memukulnya agar senyum palsu itu hilang dari wajah Sai. Seharusnya pada saat seperti ini ia boleh bersedih, marah ataupun kecewa. Kenapa malah tersenyum?

Tapi... Sai memang tak tahu cara untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya, membuat banyak orang di sekitarnya sering salah paham...

Hitam dan putih...

Bahkan di lihat dari luar pun, Sai memang cuma 'hitam dan putih'.

Kulit putih itu seperti kanvas, mata dan rambutnya seperti tinta. Pakaian yang ia kenakan cenderung warna gelap atau kelabu. Tak ada warna lain, tak ada warna cerah, sama seperti dirinya yang minim akan emosi.

Dulu Sakura sempat berpikir apakah darah Sai juga akan berwarna hitam seperti tinta, tapi ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Namun, kesan ninja itu memang cuma 'hitam dan putih'.

Berbeda dengan orang lain yang memiliki banyak warna.

Sedih... sepi... dan lagi, kasihan, Sakura kasihan pada Sai yang bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirinya saat ini.

IoI

Sai memandang lurus lukisan yang ia buat, belum selesai, ada yang kurang tapi ia tak tahu apa. Sakura hanya terus diam di sampingnya, mungkin sedang memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Sebenarnya kenapa ia berkata seperti itu? Apa yang ia mau?

Sai pun tidak mengerti. Semua perkataan itu hanya meluncur keluar dari dalam hatinya.

Ia tak tahu kapan ia mulai merasa aneh dengan warna.

Mungkin ketika ia pertama kali mencoba menggambar Sakura?

Saat itu ia hanya berpikir, sambil menggambar Sakura, mungkin ia bisa mempelajari ekspresi gadis itu.

Dari sketsa berlanjut ke lukisan.

Sebelum akhirnya Sai frustasi karena ia tidak bisa menemukan warna yang tepat untuk rambut dan mata Sakura.

Warna pink dan emerald itu tidak benar... selalu saja beda dari yang ia harapkan.

Kemudian ia menyadarinya.

Sakura memiliki banyak warna... tidak, bukan hanya Sakura, tapi semua orang memiliki banyak warna.

Sedangka ia hanya hitam dan putih.

Sama seperti emosinya yang begitu sedikit.

Saat itu ada perasaan aneh yang melilit dadanya, Sai tidak paham, tapi ia tidak suka rasa itu. Karena itu ia mulai meninggalkan cat warna dan setia kepada warna hitam.

Itu lebih sesuai dengan dirinya.

Hitam dan putih. Memang yang ia miliki cuma itu. Apa boleh buat.

'_Srat!'_

Sai terkejut saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba disapukan ke pipinya. Ia melihat Sakura yang tersenyum dan sedang memegang kuas yang ujungnya sudah berubah menjadi berwarna kuning.

Cat?

"Kau murung sekali... kalau memang cuma hitam dan putih, berarti hanya perlu ditambah warna lain kan?" tanya Sakura, sepertinya sudah selesai berpikir dan meraih solusinya.

Sai terdiam, kemudian tangannya mengambil kuas. Banyak hal yang masih ia tidak mengerti, tapi Sai sudah belajar dulu, kalau ia tidak mengerti secara teori, maka lakukanlah secara praktek.

Ia menyambar botol cat berwarna biru, membukanya, kemudian mencelupkan kuas ke dalamya.

Dan pipi Sakura segera tercoret dengan warna biru.

"Oh... awas kau Sai!" seru Sakura, tampak marah.

Lho, kan dia yang mulai duluan? Sai jadi bingung.

Tak lama, dimulai lah perang cat air. Yang ditambah dengan baku hantam ala ninja.

Semua botol cat air terbuka, kuas pun terlupakan.

Sai sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, ia hanya meniru apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya.

Sedangkan Sakura malah tertawa gembira, meski ia sempat menerbangkan Sai sejauh 100 meter ketika sang pelukis mencoret rok pinknya, tapi senyum tetap terpulas di wajah ninja medis itu.

Mereka berhenti ketika semua cat habis terpakai.

Sekujur tubuh mereka penuh dengan aneka warna, dari rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura tertawa riang.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis, tak tahu apanya yang lucu.

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir danau, lelah, belepotan cat dan sedikit babak belur.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

Sai menoleh dan memandang Sakura dengan bingung.

"Sudah merasa 'penuh warna' sekarang?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum puas.

Sai terdiam, kemudian ia melihat pantulan dirinya di permukaan danau.

Hancur, mungkin adalah sebutan yang tepat. Di rambutnya ada warna kuning dan biru. Seluruh wajahnya penuh dengan warna hijau, kuning, merah dan ungu. Sampai bajunya yang hitam pun penuh dengan noda warna meski sebagian tak begitu kentara.

"Yang kumaksud bukan ini...," gumam Sai pelan. Tapi Sakura hanya tertawa.

"Ya ampun, aku kotor sekali...," kata Sakura ketika ia ikut bercermin di permukaan danau. Penampilannya seburuk Sai sekarang, ia seperti kanvas dengan lukisan abstrak menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya.

Sakura segera mencuci tangan dan wajahnya dengan air danau yang jernih. Sai hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan bingung.

Apa sih maksudnya gadis itu?

Hanya dengan mencoretnya dengan cat air, bukan berarti ia akan penuh warna kan?

"Hitam dan putih itu juga warna Sai...," kata Sakura, membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Malah aku pernah dengar kalau semua warna disatukan maka akan terbentuk warna putih," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum, wajahnya mulai bersih, namun masih belepotan cat di sana sini.

"Yin dan yang berwarna hitam dan putih, lalu kalau memakai baju, warna hitam dan putih yang paling cocok dipasangkan dengan warna apapun," kata Sakura lagi.

Sai hanya tertegun mendengarnya.

"Lagipula... aku yakin, kau sebenarnya memiliki banyak warna, hanya kau belum menemukannya Sai, sama seperti kanvas putih, kau mungkin masih kosong sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti, kau akan menemukan warna lain," kata Sakura, selesai mencuci wajahnya. Rambutnya masih kotor tapi Sakura sudah pasrah.

Sai memandang lukisannya yang ikut jadi korban perang cat air mereka. Berantakan dan penuh warna, sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

Mungkin kah...?

Mungkin kah ia bisa menjadi penuh warna seperti ini di kemudian hari?

Sama seperti orang lain yang memiliki banyak ekspresi dan emosi, bisa kah ia menjadi seperti mereka?

Ia memandang Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Ia merasa ia bisa. Aneh, entah kenapa ia berubah pikiran dan ia merasa bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sekarang.

"Lagipula... aku suka kok warna hitam dan putih," kata Sakura lagi.

Sai terdiam sebentar.

"Itu artinya kau suka padaku?" tanya Sai. Wajah Sakura segera merona. Ia terlihat malu kemudian marah.

Pertanda buruk.

"Bukan itu maksudku, dasar bodoh!" seru Sakura, melayangkan tinju mautnya pada Sai. Sang ninja kembali terpental puluhan meter jauhnya.

Sakura segera pergi, tak lupa mengambil buku novelnya yang terlupakan, dan meninggalkan Sai terkapar di tanah. Wajahnya kesal namun pipinya sangat merah.

Sai kemudan berbalik agar ia terlentang di tanah.

Jika saja emosi bisa diandaikan sebagai warna.

Maka, emosi yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Sakura adalah warna pink.

Bukan pink menjijikkan yang tidak mau kenakan dalam bentuk pakaian. Tapi warna pink lembut dari warna bunga sakura yang mekar dan berjatuhan, menari-nari di udara.

Ya, seperti itu rasanya ketika ia bersama Sakura.

Warna pink.

Tapi, emosi apa itu sebenarnya?

Sai tidak tahu, tapi ia mengerti sekarang.

Ia tidak lagi membenci warna, dan yang ia akan gambar selanjutnya adalah.

Pohon sakura dengan warna pink lembut yang menghiasi kanvas putih.

Yah, ia hanya berharap kalau ia bisa menemukan warna pink yang pas. Semoga saja.

**End**

* * *

Ini cerita apaan sih? Gaje bener sumpah...

Pengennya sih bikin yang lebih melow, tapi berhubung ngantuk dan stres mau ujian, jadilah fanfic gaje ini. Bikinnya kilat bos, cuma 1,5 jam. Berhubung aku ini suka gambar, aku jadi ngebahas lukisan, warna dan emosi deh. Aku juga gak suka gambar full color, kalau ngewarnain selalu aja meleset dari bayangan, enakkan hitam putih, lebih gampang *plak, gak ada yang nanya!

Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan review...

REVIEW!


End file.
